


Pale Pink

by Missy



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: Admiring From a Distance, Coming Out, Crushes, Developing Relationship, F/F, Stereotypes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn's crush on Stacy develops slowly.  And gradually results in a beautifully beneficial relationship for them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pale Pink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaraJaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/gifts).



“Oh my gosh. OH MY GOSH I CAN’T FIND THE LAST TUBE OF SUPER CREAMY DREAM WHIPSTICK IN BABY PINK!”

Quinn winced as Stacy’s tone increased in volume and the other girl’s voice increased and caused her ears to ache. “Stacy, don’t panic! I’m sure there’ll be some in the back. I know it’s super important because you have like, stuff going on…”

“Stuff?! Not just STUFF, we have a model UN in Washington to go to and I have to look French! I can’t not look French! What if I look Australian and people ask me if I’m going to eat Vegemite?!”

Quinn immediately grabbed Stacy by the shoulders. “You totally won’t have to eat Vegemite. I promise.”

Stacy automatically stopped trembling as Quinn’s authoritative voice took hold. It gave her the extra confidence. “Okay. We’ll go for Carnation Red. I look bad in pale pink, anyway.”

Quinn didn’t think there was a color in the rainbow that made Stacy look bad, but she didn’t express the thought.

***

The thoughts started totally randomly during a fashion club meeting. Sandi was going on and on about the new colors of the summer and Quinn had drifted out of the conversation, thinking about nothing, watching Stacy chew gum and her nails as she took notes.

She wished Stacy would stop biting down on her nails. It was ruining the manicure and probably her stomach. What did a neat girl like Stacy have to worry about anyway? 

She was just Stacy, after all. Neurotic, smart, secretly confident Stacy. 

The realization ran Quinn over like a truck. 

Oh my God. She totally had a crush on a girl.

Did that mean she’d have to change herself? Start following the stereotypes? Wear plaid and cut off her hair? No, that was ridiculous – she was still her, just suddenly really fascinated with her friend.

“Quinn,” came Sandi’s flat voice from the head of the room, “do you have the latest report on pant lengths!”

“Oh yes!” Quinn blurted out, shooting to her feet. “Mediums are out, and skinny jeans are passé.”

“Ugh. Why must the eighties return to ruin my life?” complained Sandi.

“You ruined it when you decided to put that necklace on this morning,” Quinn muttered. Sandi didn’t hear her – but Stacy did.

Her nervous giggle warmed Quinn’s heart.

***

That was when the fantasies began – they were innocent but Quinn had to admit the little silly romantic thoughts she had about hugging and dancing with her friend proved more entertaining than any thought she’d ever had of the Joeys. 

The question lingered to disturb Quinn. How would she possibly broach the question, ask to go share a salad and a shake with Stacy? She was so busy and so anxious and so well – not at all interested in Quinn (a complete rarity at this school, Quinn thought). 

Opportunity presented itself when Sandi decided to temporarily demote Stacy down the Fashion Club chain. Quinn found herself in the bathroom comforting her friend, patting her shoulders, trying to convince her that things will be okay.

“Let’s forget about Sandi,” she urged. “Come on, let’s go get some pizza.”

“In the middle of a meeting?! We can’t!”

“We can together! Come on, Stacy!”

Stacy steadied herself . The two girls then joined hands and walked out of Sandi’s bedroom together, off to dinner, to a quiet and happy shared meal. It was a brand-new beginning, and Quinn vowed she would see it through.

Things would never be quite the same in the Fashion Club after that and Quinn, for one, would be forever grateful for that fact.


End file.
